


【仓安】不思议男子恋爱事件簿

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 乐屋变成了不kiss就不能出去的房间，大仓和安田被困在里面了。





	【仓安】不思议男子恋爱事件簿

**Author's Note:**

> @kurali GN点的仓安文

乐屋。

大仓忠义抱着手臂靠在沙发上，脸上歪扣个帽子，两条腿长长地伸出去。安田蜷在他旁边的位置，在手机屏幕上敲敲打打。

“大家什么时候才能过来啊。”

“嗯……应该快了。”

“我好困啊Yasu。”

“你先睡嘛，一会叫你起来。”

事情到这里为止都非常正常，大仓昏昏沉沉地坠入了黑甜梦乡，模糊感觉肩膀一沉。

睡得快，醒得也快。用没被压着的那边手把帽子拿下来，看到安田靠着他肩膀仰脸睡着，像个什么小动物。

哪有这种说叫别人起来，结果自己也睡着的人啊。不过安田似乎就是常理之外的人，不管做什么，都不算出格。

主动调了调位置，以便让对方靠得更舒服。大仓拿出手机，打算刷推打发一下时间。说起来，其他人到底什么时候才能到啊——

解锁屏幕，左上角的信号栏立刻吸引了他的目光。

“没信号吗？刚才还有的吧？”轻声自言自语着，他突然觉得周围安静得有些奇怪。

进屋后安田开了窗，窗外是车水马龙的街道。按理来说，应该会有各式嘈杂声响。疑虑地看过去，大仓觉得脊背有些发凉。

窗户正紧紧地闭着。

他们都在睡觉，是谁去闭的呢。

他忍不住低头看了看安田，对方的呼吸均匀而绵长，接触的地方也暖暖的，是真实存在的没错。决定中止这种自己吓自己的行为，大仓把安田安置在一边，轻手轻脚走到门前。

用力拉了把手，门没开。

并没有被从内或者从外锁上，然而就是打不开。同手同脚地走回去，大仓肢体僵硬地把自己摔在沙发上。安田被这种震动惊醒，皱着眉用食指关节不断地揉眼睛。

“在干嘛啊Okura。”

大仓此时并没有纠正秋葵和大仓的区别，而是直接询问：“你的手机有信号吗？”

“嗯？当然有了……不对，没有诶。”安田还没搞明白状况，一脸问号地握着手机看他。

“那你能打开门吗？”

安田迷惑地看了他一眼，站起来去开门。边开边问：“难道你打不开吗？你这个家伙力气比我大才对吧？”

摆弄一番后，他蹲在地上看锁眼，口中嘟囔着：“还真的打不开啊……怎么回事呢？”大仓此时停止了对开窗的尝试，转过来向他解释现在的情况。

“总而言之……我们好像被困在这里了。”

安田似懂非懂地点了点头，却在下一秒突然睁大了眼睛。

“喂Tacchon……看你后面。”

那一刻大仓脑海中闪过无数灵异场景，惨白着脸缓缓转过去后，映入眼帘的也确实是灵异场景。

放在柜子上的一支笔似乎有了自己的想法，在旁边摊开的笔记本上快速移动。紧接着，笔记本向着他们的方向竖了起来。

这里是不kiss就不能出去的房间。

笔还在“kiss”上强调似地点了两下。

大仓终于控制不住地跑向门口，和安田像两块磁铁一样“啪”地抱在了一起，两人同时发出悲鸣。

惨叫了一会，他发现笔记本也跟了过来，悬浮在半空中，那支笔不紧不慢地在那一行字下画线。

怀中的安田颤抖着说话：“我们两个kiss吗？”

笔记本上下动了两下，如果是人，应该是个点头赞同的姿势。大仓想。

“kiss了就可以出去？”

再次动了两下。

“那么”，安田的眼睛水汪汪地看他，“来kiss吧Tacchon。”

喂怎么回事，你接受现状也太快了吧？已经认可这个奇怪的世界观了吗？思考的样子在对方眼里看起来似乎被视为默认，脖子被勾住，接着安田的嘴唇热热地压了上来。

他踮脚看起来挺费劲的。这是大仓唯一的想法。

嘴唇碰了一会就结束了，安田立刻松开手去开门。大仓站在原地，心里竟然有些失落。

这也只是权宜之计吧……不然还能是什么？

门依然开不了，安田质问着笔记本：“不是说kiss了就可以出去吗？”

笔继续移动起来。

刚才的不算kiss。

“把你撕掉的话算不算？”

隐藏模式开启了啊安田君。

那你们永远都别想出去了。

奇怪的冲动驱使着大仓上前揽住安田，迎着对方三分疑惑三分气恼四分看不懂的眼神开口：“kiss应该是更大人一点的吧？”

他把脸凑近：“就像我们以前做的那样？”

安田迅速地脸红了，于是大仓知道他没忘。

起初是在安田家一起做作业，做着做着就从桌前滚到地板上嬉闹起来。仍然记得当时旁边的风扇吹在身体上的感觉。安田气喘吁吁地被他压在身下，眼神直直地看进他眼睛里。那时大仓已经长得比他高了，鬼使神差地低下头，鼻尖快要抵在一起时，他看到安田笑了笑，随后闭上了眼睛。夏天炎热，衬衫纽扣解得多了几颗，坦白一片脖颈，是个不设防的姿态。

大仓本来可以选择起身，用几句玩笑话带过去。可那时他连犹豫都没有，对得不太准，先是碰到下巴，安田痒得笑了一声。紧接着，嘴唇贴着皮肤上移，准确地捕捉了目标。

这是个笨拙且黏糊的吻，汽水棒冰味的。舌尖接触的一瞬间两人都缩了一下，安田的手抵在大仓胸前，此时骤然抓紧了他身上的T恤。

原来kiss是这样的，大仓想。身下的人是实打实的男孩子，比他年长一岁的好朋友。可是这种被吻得只能从鼻腔里发出含糊声音的样子，又实在是好可爱。

室外的热风扬起窗帘，草木气息充斥了这间小小卧室。心跳加速，呼吸没了章法，完全是凭着本能在互相探索。安田突然加大了推拒的力度，大仓猝不及防地睁开眼。

一逃开禁锢，安田就侧着身蜷到一边。他的头发被弄乱了，眼泪汪汪地喘着气。

“你……”他难以启齿地闭了闭眼睛。“你顶到我了！”

大仓的视线往下移了移，随即涨红了脸迅速转身。“呜哇，Yasu对不起。”

“说对不起感觉好奇怪啊。”后背被戳了戳，安田磨磨蹭蹭地移过来。“那个……我们还是好朋友吧？”

大仓在奇怪的躁动中胡乱地点了点头。“是啊是啊。”

后来，在房间里只有他们两个人的时候，这种事情还是会发生。有时是大仓主动，有时是安田主动。没人喊停，那就一直进行下去。

出道后的一次聚餐上，酒过三巡，不知是谁先提议玩国王游戏，很快进行到白热化。

“抽到这两张牌的人——”村上故作神秘地停顿一下，“要kiss！”

大仓短暂地隔着人和安田对望一下，又各自低下头。他把杯里的酒一口气喝光，隐约听到村上报出了什么，旁边喧嚷一片。

“另一个是谁啊？”丸山挤过来问，“大仓你的牌是什么？”

他咕咚把酒咽下去。“你帮我看看。”

“呜哇！”丸山爆发出惊呼。“是大仓和Yasu要kiss！”

被推着坐在一起，灯光昏暗，安田眼里有他看不懂的情绪。醉意上头，大仓把人压在沙发背上，熟门熟路地吻了上去。

五秒，十秒。起初成员们还在拍手起哄，称赞他们够会玩，不知什么时候，掌声停止了，安田推他的力气越来越大，未果，伸进袖口掐他手臂上的肉。

酒醒了一半，大仓在剧痛中起身，看到每个人的表情都讪讪的。安田低着头，前发挡住眼睛。村上在尴尬的气氛中张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，却找不到合适的语言。

于是大仓喊着“还要kiss村上君”作势扑了上去，在哄笑声中被一边拍头一边吐槽“你这家伙酒品还真差，给我向Yasu道歉啊。”

他摆出标准的醉汉笑容，偷偷注视安田的方向。安田显然注意到了，却刻意转移了视线。

被放回座位时丸山把他的空酒杯收走：“你还是别再喝了……刚才压着Yasu亲了那么久，真是把我们吓了一跳。”

第二天在后台，安田借着调整音响的间隙，走到大仓旁边。大仓一看那双眼睛就知道他想说什么。

Tacchon，我们还是好朋友吧？

当然了，一直不都是这样嘛。

以后就再也不会kiss了，没人主动，这个秘密就不存在了。

现在，大仓正坐在沙发上，试图把安田拉到自己腿上。

“不要……这好奇怪啊。”

“还是说Yasu想一直和我待在这个房间里？”

“我才不要一直和你待在这里。”

故意做出受伤的表情。“啊，Yasu不想和我待在一起吗？”

安田果然中计。“不是的，也不是那个意思……”大仓趁机把他拽过来，双手插进耳后的发间，结结实实吻了上去。安田尝试着站起来，却动弹不得，只能任由大仓为所欲为。

“刚才不是还很有男子气概吗，安田前辈？”

“我们可以走了吧？”

大仓的手指移动到他眼角擦了擦，举起手给他看。“安田前辈还是这样呢，kiss太久会哭。”

“说什么呢，那只是天生的泪腺脆弱吧。”安田为自己辩解，大仓突然颠起了膝盖，他害怕掉下去，下意识抓紧了对方的肩膀。

“呐前辈。”大仓的声音低沉地在耳边响起。“你有没有忘记我们的秘密呢？”

安田看着对方的眼神，难以忽视那一点点刻骨的悲伤。他想说当然没有，其实直到现在，两个人单独在一起时，他还是会险些控制不住提出邀请。最后他什么都没说，而是更加用力地吻住了大仓。

乐屋外。

横山阅读着门上浮现的字迹。“这里是不sex就不能出去的房间……”他茫然地看着其他人，“这不是乐屋吗？Yasu和大仓是在里面没错吧？”

锦户看着手机，眉头紧锁按下挂断键。”说是不在信号区……一个小时以前还在和小章发消息呢。”

“说不定他们是在忙着做别的事情。”丸山突然说，立刻被锦户瞪了一眼。

“怎么会真的有这种东西，想都知道不可能好吗。”

墙面立刻浮现密密麻麻的一行行字迹。

这里是不sex就不能出去的房间。  
这里是不sex就不能出去的房间。  
这里是不sex就不能出去的房间。

所有人不约而同地后退一步，锦户惶惑道：“字这么密，看起来好恶心。”

所有字迹旋即体贴地消失了。

“是真是假，Maru去试一下不就知道了吗，能打开门就说明没问题吧。”

“倒也是。”丸山刚要碰到把手，就听锦户在身后道：“碰了这个东西，下一个找上我可怎么办。呜哇，绝对不要。”

听得旁边的横山和村上后退连连。

“所以你让我去试吗？”丸山眯起眼睛，锦户强笑道：“总是要验证一下的吧。”

丸山用身体把他一步步逼到门前：“不如你来试试呢？”

“这里真的太奇怪了，等一下Maru，我真的很不想靠近这个房间啦……”

后背撞上门板的一瞬间，门竟然开了。锦户跌坐在地上，甚至没来得及揉揉摔疼的地方。

所有人的目光都看向屋内，安田被大仓压着躺在沙发上，嘴唇相连，衣衫不整，手软软地搭在后背上。

丸山和横山悄无声息地走过来，一人一边，默契地把锦户从地上扯起来。这边的响动惊动了沙发上的二人，村上体贴地带上门，边关边说：“打扰了不好意思，你们继续。”

“村上君！大家！等一下，不是那样的……”呼喊在房间里回荡。

收录结束后，安田扯住横山：“Yokocho你听我说，今天你们看到的……是因为那个房间有问题……”他话说到一半，自己都觉得这话很没有说服力。沮丧地低下头，头顶被横山揉了揉。

“我们知道的，从外面也可以看到，那句话。”横山组织了一下语言，不知想到了什么，开始脸红。

“啊，那就好，所以只是这样，没什么别的。”安田欣喜地解释，听在横山耳中，又是另一种感觉。

这也能用“只是这样”来形容吗？Yasu的世界观可真是……他又看了一眼跟在后面的大仓，刚好看到大仓搂着安田的腰，几乎把他整个揽在怀里的样子。横山如同看到什么不该看的东西一样转过头，殊不知这真正冤枉，只是安田刚才忙着说话，不慎绊了一下，恰巧被大仓扶住。

于是第二天，二人再次出现时，立刻感受到了不一样的气氛。

怎么形容呢，像是中学生起哄班上的小情侣。

大仓摘了帽子，刚要在沙发上坐下，就被丸山推走：“不要坐这里，去和Yasu坐一起。”

“诶诶，为什么？”想起昨天的事情还有些不好意思，别别扭扭地坐过去，就被周围“果然如此”的眼神包围了。

习惯了在平时相处时对安田做些小动作，捏捏手指搂搂肩。大仓发誓这只是觉得安田可爱，却在休息时被锦户警告。“不想暴露太早就小心些啊。”

“什么暴露啊？”

安田好奇地看了他们一眼，锦户立刻把声音放低：“在镜头前都忍不住对章酱做那些事情，你想让所有人都看出来你们的关系吗。”

大仓辩解：“以前不也是这样吗？”他又想到更好的解释：“你不也是这样吗？”

锦户不耐烦地嗨呀一声：“因为我觉得章酱很可爱，总之你小心点，别太过分。”

“昨天的那件事只是因为那个房间……”

锦户瞪大眼睛：“你竟敢只称呼它为’那件事’？好差劲，有没有考虑到章酱的感受啊？”

“这是很大的事情吗？换成成员里其他人……”

大仓不知锦户的表情为何变得那么难看，还粗暴地喝止他接下来想说的话：“大仓你这家伙真是太差劲了，竟然觉得换成其他人也一样，快离我远一些。”

莫名其妙被骂了，大仓转回去，发现村上在一旁看他，并且先开了口。

“选中的是你们两个，或许总有什么理由在吧。”

大仓立刻想起他和安田的秘密。

kiss是觉得对方可爱才会做的事情吧。

觉得对方可爱，是因为喜欢对方吧。

所以他喜欢安田吗？

耳边又响起了那句话。

我们还是好朋友吧？

句尾是个悬而未决的问号。像他们的秘密一样悬而未决。

可是安田他……他就是那样子的，他对肢体接触的界限仿佛总和别人不一样。也许安田就是和好朋友接吻也无所谓的人。要不然怎么会任由这种关系持续了那么久。

其实还有一个原因可以解释，但是大仓不敢想。

换了衣服回来，他看到安田斜挎着包，靠在墙上。感到他接近，笑着看过来。

“Yasu在等我吗？”他试探着问，心突然跳得很快。

“今天大家都变得好奇怪啊。”安田答非所问。

大仓有些失落地继续对话：“是啊，好像默认了我们之间有什么一样。明明这也不是很大的事情吧？”最后一句刻意用最轻松的语气来讲。

安田的脸突然在他眼前放大了，大仓注意到他踮脚踮得用力，有点好笑地主动弯了弯腰。

“Yasu有什么想和我说的吗？”

“Tacchon会和不喜欢的人kiss吗？”

“不会。”他下意识地回答，看到安田用手指搓着自己的衣角。

“其实我也不会。”

大仓惊讶地挑了挑眉，随后嘴唇上落下了一个一触即分的柔软的吻。

安田抱着手臂，向他扬扬下巴。

“从以前就想说，和你kiss的时候还要踮脚，真的好累啊。”

“诶——等等，所以Yasu说我们还是好朋友的意思是？”

“Ta——cchon？”

大仓继续笑着问：“现在好朋友可以变成男朋友了吗？”

安田也笑出小兔牙，一下子牵住大仓的手，抿着嘴唇点了点头。

此后，其他人在乐屋里再也不敢锁门，就是后话了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 私设是房间从里面和从外面看到的字不一样（笑


End file.
